vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Hunter
Summary The Predator known only as the Jungle Hunter came down to the jungles of Val Verde in the years leading up to 1987 to hunt and kill humans during the hottest summers, gaining quite the reputation for himself in the process. When Alan "Dutch" Schaefer's team arrived in Val Verde to complete a CIA mission, the Jungle Hunter turned his attention to them for his final and most challenging hunt. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to 8-A with weaponry, 7-C with self-destruction Name: The Jungle Hunter, "El Diablo que hace trofeos de los hombres" (The demon who makes trophies of men) Origin: Predator Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Yautja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He can see in the infrared spectrum, and, with his Bio-Mask, he can see across the electromagnetic spectrum, such as in ultraviolet and more detailed infrared, and identify the emotional states of others), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Plasma Manipulation, Invisibility, Longevity (Predators can live for hundreds to even thousands of years), Resistance to acid (A Predator's blood can neutralize Xenomorph acid to lessen its effects), disease (Predators have advanced immune systems that render them highly resistant to most bacteria and viruses), and radiation (Predators can survive exposure to amounts of radiation that would prove lethal for humans) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to other Predators, which can rip open steel doors and knock over military trucks, and is likely superior to Celtic, a Young Blood who broke through pillars in his fight with Grid, a Xenomorph Warrior), up to Multi-City Block level+ with weaponry (Plasmacasters can destroy dropships with a single shot), Town level with self-destruction (His self-destruction destroyed 300 city blocks of rainforest). Speed: Subsonic (Predators can move faster than the eye can follow) with Supersonic reactions (Should be comparable to other Predators, who can dodge 30 rounds of gunfire) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip out human skulls with their spines still attached with a single hand, which would require around 1 million newtons, or 101~102 tons-force) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily overpowered Dutch) Durability: Wall level (Took multiple explosive arrows head-on) Stamina: High. The Jungle Hunter kept on his hunt for hours even after being injured by his prey and proceeded to fight and overpower Dutch even after being hit and injured by explosive arrows. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with weaponry, tens of kilometers with self-destruction Standard Equipment: A number of weapons, including a Speargun, and a Medicomp. *'Bio-Mask:' The distinctive mask of a Predator, which provides a number of functions besides basic protection, such as a breathing apparatus, translation and voice mimicry systems, audio and visual recorders, the ability to zoom in on distant objects and targets, and the Plasmacaster's targeting systems. Of these systems, the best known and most used are their imaging systems, which allow Predators enhanced sight through a number of different settings, such as thermal and ultraviolet vision, electromagnetism-based sight specialized for tracking Xenomorphs, tech vision that allows them to spot and analyze mechanical systems, and neuro vision allowing for the analysis of a target's emotional state, among many others that have not yet been fully demonstrated. *'Plasmacaster:' A long-range, shoulder-mounted weapon that fires bolts of concentrated plasma at targets, aided by a complex targeting system contained in the user's Bio-Mask. Among the most powerful weapons at a Predator's disposal, they are often viewed as dishonorable and discarded when a Predator enters into single combat with a foe that they deem worthy. Their power can be modified for weaker discharges, and if they are badly damaged or disconnected they can be modified to be used as a hand-held Plasma Pistol. *'Wrist Gauntlet:' A vital part of a Predator's equipment, their Wrist Gauntlet houses several different features, including the Sat-Com, a holographic projector that can scan and map out a Predator's surroundings. It also contains their Self-Destruct Device and controls for their cloaking. **'Cloak:' An advanced piece of Predator technology that can be used to render the user invisible, or nearly so, allowing them to stalk and kill prey undetected by warping light around them. This system is not perfect, leaving a slight distortion in the light as a sign of the Predator's presence, and it has been known to temporarily short-circuit when exposed to water. **'Self-Destruct Device:' An extremely powerful explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet, the Self-Destruct Device is used as a last resort in the event that they are defeated as an act of honorable suicide that erases their technology and all signs of their presence. The size of the ensuing explosion can apparently be controlled by the Predator, peaking at large enough to wipe out 300 city blocks of a rainforest. While most often used for ritual suicide, in serious situations a Predator can detach the Device to use it offensively. **'Wristblades:' The most basic of a Predator's weapons, these take the form of two (sometimes more or less) retractable serrated blades built into the Wrist Gauntlet. Intelligence: The Jungle Hunter is a cunning and skilled Predator capable of easily stalking, separating, and killing a group of American soldiers, using his technology to its fullest extent in the process. He is also able to perform proficient medical care on himself while on the field in the case of an emergency. Weaknesses: Predators evolved to breathe a slightly different atmosphere than Earth's and often require breathing apparatuses to breathe properly, though these are not necessary for survival. Their blood glows in the dark, making it easy to track them by it in low-light conditions. A Predator's cloaking systems short-circuit when exposed to water. Their code of honor makes many Predators reluctant to fight those that cannot fight back or those that are ill or pregnant. They dislike using their advanced, high-powered weaponry against worthy prey unless necessary, often handicapping themselves by abandoning their ranged weapons and even armor to better enjoy a hunt or honor a skilled foe, as shown by the Jungle Hunter when he confronted Dutch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Hunters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Plasma Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Yautja Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7